ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kremling
The Kremlings are a race of anthropomorphic crocodilians that appear in the ''Donkey Kong'' franchise. They first appear in Donkey Kong Country, where they steal Donkey Kong's prized Banana Hoard. Kremlings come in many different varieties. Most Kremlings are part of the Kremling Krew (with K. Lumsy being an exception). Kremlings also made a few appearances in various sports titles in the Mario franchise. Kremlings can be seen in the background of the DK Jungle Court in Mario Power Tennis; they take on the role of goalies in Super Mario Strikers and Mario Strikers Charged, while in Mario Super Sluggers, they appear as team players. Origin The Kremlings appear to originate from Crocodile Isle, an island close to Donkey Kong Island. However, various ruins on Donkey Kong Island, such as the ones in Millstone Mayhem, depict Kremling visages, potentially meaning they have some history there as well. Biology In a similar manner to Koopas, Kremlings are depicted with multiple body shapes and statures, the most common being bipedal and humanoid. Some however, such as Klaptrap, are quadrupedal, with a tail dragging behind them like real life crocodilians. Bipedal Kremlings have distinctly humanoid torsos with pectorals, navels and distinct shoulders. Many Kremlings are quite large, rivaling the size of Donkey Kong, an eight hundred-pound . Still others are much larger, such as K. Lumsy and Kerozene. Kremlings appear in a wide variety of colors, such as blue, red, grey, purple, and orange; however, the most common colors seem to be the various shades of green. Society The Kremlings seem to have some level of leadership and government, as evidenced by King K. Rool and KAOS. How these leaders are actually chosen is unknown, however. Due to comments made by Klubba about how the Kremlings are "miserable" under King K. Rool, it seems more likely that the Kremlings may be ruled under a dictatorship, with one Kremling simply taking the position of leader. Kremlings are known to be rather apathetic regarding industrial safety; this can be seen with Kremkroc Industries, Inc., Krazy Kremland, Krematoa, and Frantic Factory, the factories making up the first of these are referred to by the Donkey Kong Country manual as "The Kremling's crowning industrial achievements.""The Kremling's crowning industrial achievements are the huge factories they built in Donkey Kong Country. These factories do not adhere to special saftey codes, and are full of burning oil drums, faulty lighting, and perilous platforms. Enter at your own risk." - Donkey Kong Country manual, page 20 From this, they tend to cause large amounts of pollution, as seen with Poison Pond. This contrasts with the Kongs, who are typically shown to be in harmony with nature. The Kremlings seem to be a marauding and conquering race, as evidenced by their thievery, kidnapping, take-over of the Northern Kremisphere, and common usage of pirate ships such as Gangplank Galleon. It is also possible that they showed similar sides in the unseen Kremean War, which they are assumed to have fought in. Not all Kremlings are bad, as demonstrated by K. Lumsy, and to a lesser extent Krunch and Klubba. Notable Kremlings Types of Kremlings Names in other languages Trivia *Upon entering his shop in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, Cranky Kong sometimes greets DK by ironically asking him "who hasn't stolen his bananas at this point", thus indirectly referencing how the Kremlings were involved in the theft of the Banana Hoard before the Tiki Tak Tribe was. He also sometimes tells him "See you later, alligator!" before chuckling to himself when he leaves. *In the animated series, they are never referred to as "Kremlings". Instead, they are referred by various generic names, such as "Lizards". *The Kremlings originate from a canceled PC/Mac adventure game by Rare named Jonny Blastoff and the Kremling Armada''Gregg Mayles (@Ghoulyboy). Twitter post on September 2, 2015. ''Twitter. Retrieved July 31, 2017). References Category:Donkey Kong Category:Super Mario species Category:Fictional reptilian humanoids Category:Fictional crocodiles and alligators Category:Fictional indigenous peoples Category:Fictional warrior races